The New Girl
by Half-Demon-Isa
Summary: Kagome arrives at Shikon High and on her very first day, something bad already happens. She made a few friends, but a few enemies aswell. Will she be able to get through the year? Will she find love in the end? InuXKag MirokuXSango AyameXKouga RinXSess
1. New Girl

Ok before we begun start, I **DO NOT OWN** Inuyasha or **ANY** of the characters. I just love the show.

Parings: Inuyasha and Kagome

Miroku and Sango

Kikyo and Naraku

Kouga and Ayame

Rin and Sesshoumaru

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara (kilala), Kaugra, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Naraku, Kikyo, Kaeda, Ginta, Hakkaku, Hojo, and other.

Small thing about the main people:

Inuyasha: Is 17, half dog demon, older brother is Sesshoumaru, the bad ass of the school, and used to date Kikyo.

Kagome: New girl, is 16, is vary shy and quiet, loves kids, and loves to make new friends.

Sango: Is 16, Demon Exterminator, lives with only her little brother, has a cat named Kirara, and has a crush on Miroku.

Miroku: Is 17, flirts almost every girl, is a monk, and has a crush on Sango.

Sesshoumaru: Is 18, little brother is Inuyasha, is full dog demon, doesn't talk much, and never shows his emotions.

Naraku: Is 17, is half demon, bully of the school, is dating Kikyo, clams to be evil, and hates Inuyasha.

Kikyo: Is 17, is a miko, the bitch of the school, hates it when girls date her old boy friends, and holds a deep grudge agents Sango.

Rin: Is 16, vary nice, best friends with Sango, and has a huge crush on Sesshoumaru.

Kouga: Is 17, full wolf demon, hangs out with his two good friends almost all the time, used to date Ayame and wishes he still does.

Ayame: Is 16, full wolf demon, still likes Kouga but is dating Hojo, and always smells like wild flowers.

Ok now that that's all done, shall we start?

_Chapter one: New Girl_

_""_

"God Damnit! There he goes again! Flirting with the girls!" Sango screamed as she watched Miroku grab the butts of random girls in the hallway. Rin sighed.

"You know Sango, if you hate it so much, go over there and stop him," Rin said coolly, giving her friend a quick smile before heading for math. Sango watched her leave before fixing her eyes on the handsome pervert.

"Miroku!" She screamed, making him look her way. He gulped. He knew Sango liked him and got jealous when he flirted with other girls. It was just so fun to see her pissed and wanting to break hi neck. Sango stomped up to him looked at him right in the eye.

"Why do you do that?" She asked balling up her hands. He smiled sheepish before answering with a shrug. She glared at him before her face changed to a shocked look.

"Pervert!" She yelled, striking him in the face with the back of her hand. Miroku moved his hand from her butt and scratched the back of his head, smiling and laughing nervously. She stomped past him and headed to art. '_The nerve of that guy.! I can't believe him!'_ Sango yelled in her head. She sighed and closed her eyes. _'Why can't I just tell him how I feel? I bet it's because he wouldn't feel the same. That man whore.' _She thought. Suddenly she bumped into something, dropping all of her pens, pencils, and notebooks. She looked up and found herself staring at the one person she hated, Naraku. She rolled her eyes before bending over and picking up her fallen supplies. Naraku chuckled.

"Nice to see you to, Sango," He said looking down at her. She stood up and glared at him.

"Don't you have some helpless girl to fuck, or are you saving your energy for _Kikyo_?" She asked with a little sarcasm in Kikyo's name. He chuckled again.

"Dear Sango, I am in no need to screw a girl at the moment, but you can at lest go make yourself useful and get to your class or your home better if you like that better," He said, always never making since to her.

"What the hell do you mean?" She asked, still pissed.

"I meant…." he was cut off by another voice coming up behind him.

"Naraku, mind if I borrow Sango from you for a minute?" The both turned to the person standing behind him. Naraku smiled.

"Of course principal Kaeda, "he said walking past Sango and to science. Sango sighed in relief before turning to Kaeda.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sango asked smiling.

"Yes, there is a new student coming to school today and I would like you to show her around," the principle said, flinging her gray hair over her shoulder. Sango nodded and asked, "When will she be here?"

Kaeda answered, "She is here right in my office. I will tell her to meat you by outside the office. Alright?" Sango nodded. Kaeda smiled before walking back the way she came. Sango sighed. She began walking down the hall to the main office. Once again she ran into something, making all of her art materials fall. She stomped her foot cursing to herself and bent over to pick up everything. She saw a figure bend over and started helping her pick up her stuff.

"I am **SO** sorry! I didn't mean for you to drop all your things," came a girl's voice.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going," Sango said back standing straight. She looked at the girl in front of her. She had raven black hair, didn't look older then she was, and she looked about an inch shorter then she was.

"My name is Kagome. I'm new to this school," she said holding out her hand. Sango took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Sango, nice to meet you." Kagome smiled and handed her the notebooks she picked up. Sango took then from her.

"Thanks, hey are you the new girl Kaeda told me about?" She asked.

"I guess I might be, you must be the girl that's going to help me out?" Kagome asked back.

Sango nodded and held out her hand saying, "Let me take a look at your schedule." Kagome handed it to her and watched her look over it. Sango grumbled at some of her classes. She knew 4th and 7th period she would have Naraku in her class.

"You have 1st, 3rd, and 5th period with me," Sango said smiling. Kagome's face bighted up.

"Follow me, I'll show you the art room," Sango said takes her arm and pulling her through the crowd of students. '_At least I will know one person here,' _Kagome said to her self.

Sango pulled Kagome into the art room and took a seat at one of the desks. Kagome sat beside her.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here?" Came a girl's voice from behind them. Kagome looked behind her. Sango cursed to herself before turning.

"Hello Sango. Who's your friend?" Said the long, dark haired girl standing before them.

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Kikyo," Sango grumbled. Kikyo smiled before taking a seat by one of her friends. Kagome looked at Sango. "Who was that?" She asked. Sango looked at the notebooks in front of her.

"That bitch was Kikyo. Call her nice if you want, but most people say she's a whore from hell, "Sango said, chuckling to her self. Kagome giggled.

"Yo! Sango!" Came a guy's voice. Kagome and Sango turned their heads to the way the voice came. _'OMG HES GORGEOUS!'_ Kagome said to herself as she looked at the guy standing just 5 feet away. His silver hair was tied into a low ponytail and looked like it went to about the middle of his back. He wore a red baggy shirt with black converse and jeans with some holes in them. Sango smiled and waved.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at Sango.

"Hey Sango, wh-who's that?" She asked with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Who? Inuyasha? He's one of my best friends. I've known him since I was in kindergarten. He's a great guy once you get to know him," she answered, waving for Inuyasha to come over. Kagome looked back over to Inuyasha and saw that he was walking over to them. _'Omg! He's coming over here!' _Kagome thought again. Inuyasha came up to the front of the desk and leaned his hand on it.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, eyeing Kagome.

"That's Kagome, she's new here so help her out a bit when people are mean to her," Sango said, giving Inuyasha a glare at the last part. Inuyasha wasn't scared of Sango, but if she says something and means it, then listen. "Feh," was all the said. Kagome looked at the top of his head and gasped. He had two, fuzzy dog-ears. She resisted the feeling to stand up and rub them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha said, bringing her away from her thoughts.

"Well, I…um... I mean. Nothing," Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha, give me your schedule," Sango said, holding her hand out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled his schedule out of his pocket. "Ok, now Kagome yours," She said, holding her hand out to Kagome. Kagome handed her schedule to Sango. Sango looked over the two pieces of paper.

"Kagome, you have 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 7th period with Inuyasha. Inuyasha huffed before grabbing his schedule back. "Feh," was all he said.

"Alright class take a seat and class will begin," Came the teacher's voice.


	2. Attractive girl

Ok before we begun start, I **DO NOT OWN** Inuyasha or **ANY** of the characters. I just love the show.

Summery: Inuyasha does what Sango said. He helps Kagome the rest of the day, but what happens when someone buds in? And when I mean someone, I mean a wolf demon someone.

Ok people. There is a small fight in this one.

_Chapter two: Attractive girl _

_""_

"Ok class! I need one girl to come up and choose a partner for this art project," the teacher instructed.

"Yo mutt! You heard her! Get up there!" Sango sighed.

"Not again," she mumbled, rubbing her eyelids. Kagome looked at Sango. '_Who ever that was, were they talking to Inuyasha?_' Kagome thought.

"Watch who your calling a girl flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled to the back of the room.

"At least I didn't win first place at the beauty pageant!" Came the voice again.

"Your right! You came in last because you where the ugliest girl there!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"That's it you two! Stop this now or you will both be going to the principle's office," the teacher yelled. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ok, fine, lets have a boy come up," the teacher said.

"Ok Sango, teacher needs ya!" Kikyo shot out. Sango looked at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sango yelled.

"Sango!" The teacher yelled, even though Sango just ignored her.

"She said a boy; go up there like the boy you are!" Kikyo laughed out. "I mean really, your chest isn't that big," she said again.

"At lest she has a chest," Inuyasha spat out. Kikyo glared at him.

"What the hell does that mean!" Kikyo yelled getting up from her seat.

"It means that you look more like a guy then Sango. You have boy shoulders, no boobs; you cut your hair to your ears in second grade!" Inuyasha threw at her.

"Hey mutt! Does that make you gay since you dated Kikyo?" Came that voice again. This time Inuyasha got up.

"Hey!" Kikyo Shouted.

"Get your sorry ass up here and say that to my face Kouga!" Inuyasha Yelled at the back of the room. Kagome looked over and saw a guy walking up. He had long black hair up in a high ponytail; he wore a blue shirt with jeans and white running shoes. He stopped about 6 feet away from Inuyasha.

"You heard me. I said does that make you gay because you dated Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled.

"That's enough!" The teacher yelled. "Kouga, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sango. Principle's office **NOW**!" The teacher yelled again. Kagome got up.

"But ma'am, Sango and Inuyasha didn't start it," she said, trying to defend her new friends. The teacher looked at Kagome.

"Unless you want to go with them I suggest you sit down," the teacher yelled more.

"But…" Kagome started, but was cut off.

"No buts! Now I'm tired of people interrupting my class. Now go to the principle's office. All five of you!" She said, pointing to the door. Sango got up and walked to the door, followed by Kagome. Inuyasha pushed Kouga into one of the chairs before walking out the door after Kagome and Sango.

"You didn't have to do that, Kagome," Sango said looking at her. Kagome looked at her feet while she walked. Inuyasha was about to say something, but was pushed into Kagome, sending them both to the floor. Sango gasped and helped Inuyasha up before helping Kagome up. Inuyasha turned and glared at the person who pushed him.

"Oops! Sorry. I meant to push you into you BOY FRIEND!" Kikyo spat, looking at Sango when she said boy friend. Sango glared at her.

"One, I'm not a boy, two, I don't like Inuyasha that way!" Sango yelled, trying not to lung at her. Kagome watched the tree fight. Suddenly she felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with those two?" Kagome looked at the person. Kouga smiled. "I mean really, you could hang out with me. I'm a way better person then those two," He said, smirking.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off her!" They both looked foreword, seeing that it was Inuyasha.

"Why should I?" Kouga said back, pulling Kagome closer. Kagome didn't know what was going on. She just got here and already a guy was hitting on her. She sighed. Suddenly she felt something rap around her leg. She looked down and saw Kouga's tail around her leg. She blushed. _'Why me?'_ She asked herself. Inuyasha growled. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm as the bell rang. Kagome sighed and headed back to art to get her stuff. She picked up her stuff and turned around fast before the teacher saw her. She rushed out of the classroom. She looked at her schedule, then around the hallway, trying to find her locker. She let out a frustration sigh. Right as she pasted some guy, his hand reached over and knocked all of her stuff out of her hands. She stomped her foot and bent over to pick all of her stuff.

"Yo," Came a cool voice. She looked up and saw a guy with black waist length hair in a black shirt with a jacket over it and jeans.

"Hi," she replied. He chuckled and looked down at her.

"I'm Naraku, you?" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her up, making her drop all of her stuff again.

"I'm Kagome, can you please let go so I can find my locker," she asked, trying to pull her arm away. He kept a firm grip on her upper arm and pulled her closer.

"You look like Kikyo," He said, looking at her closely. She gulped.

"I'm nicer then Kikyo. Kikyo seems to have a sour attitude," she shot back. She could of sworn she heard him growl.

"That's my girl friend you're talking about," he bit out, squeezing her arm. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

"Please let go," She pleaded, trying to pull her arm away once again.

"Let her go Naraku." Then both turned and looked to the people in front of them. It was two girls. One had dark brown hair in a low ponytail and was in a white tang top with a white jacket over it and a blue jean skirt. The other was in a white skirt with a blue shirt on. Her hair was red and up in high pigtails with a flower behind one of her ears. Naraku chuckled.

"Rin, Ayame," he bowed his head and threw Kagome to the ground. He walked past her, heading to the science lab. Ayame held out her hand. Kagome took it and Ayame helped her to her feet. Kagome bent over and picked all her stuff up again. Ayame picked up two of her notebooks and Rin picked up some of her pens and pencils. They handed the items to her.

"Thanks," Kagome replied, taking the stuff from them.

"No problem. Naraku is a real jerk, don't mind him," Rin said giving her a friendly smile.

"Yeah. Just hang around Sango and them and he won't bug you as much," Ayame gave her. Kagome smiled.

"I do hang out with Sango, I just don't know where she is," Kagome said looking around for her locker.

"I'm Ayame, that's Rin," Ayame said, pointing to Rin when she said her name.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. What class do you have next?" Rin asked. Kagome looked at her schedule.

"I have math," she said looking at them.

"I just got out of there, I hate that teacher," Rin said rolling her eyes.

"He's not that bad, Rin," Ayame said turning to her before looking back at Kagome. Kagome once again looked around the hall while the two girls talked about the math teacher.

"Omg, Ayame! Look who's coming our way!" Rin said happy. Kagome looked at the guy that was walking toward them. He had long silver hair like Inuyasha. He wore dark jeans, a black shirt that you could see his abs through it.

"He is so fine," Rin whispered to Ayame. Ayame rolled her eyes and waved to the guy.

"Hey Sesshy! Over Here!" The guy looked at her and walked up to them. Rin blushed.

"Hey Ayame," the guy said stopping in front of the two girls. "Who is your new friend?" He asked, eyeing Kagome. Kagome walked up next to Rin.

"That's Kagome. Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru,' Ayame said. Sesshoumaru held his hand out. Kagome took it and shook it lightly. They pulled their hands away and Kagome glanced around the hall looking for her locker again. She could hear the tree talking. Suddenly someone grabbed her upper arm and turned her around.

"Hey hot stuff," Kouga said looking at Kagome. Ayame pushed Kouga back.

"Look Kouga, just because we broke up doesn't mean you can hit on some girl in front of me," Ayame growled. Kouga laughed. Kagome sighed. _'I need to get to class, but I can't when I don't remember where my locker is', _Kagome thought. She started walking down the hall. _'125…126…. 128…. 129…'_ She counted in her head. _'301…. 301…303…. 304!' _She thought. She turned the knob and opened her locker. She pulled out her math stuff and put in her art. She then closed her locker and looked around for the math class. Once again, someone grabbed her upper arm, but this person started pulling her through the crowd. She looked at the person pulling her.

"Inuyasha!" She said happy. He gave his usual "Feh" and continued to pull her down the hall. He pulled her into the math class and let her arm go. He sat in a seat in the back. Kagome looked around, not seeing anyone she knew, besides Inuyasha. She walked to the back and sat by Inuyasha. He glanced at her. She looked at him.

"I don't know anyone else," She said blushing. He smiled and watched the teacher enter.

"Alright class, get your books out and turn to page 156."


	3. Living Hell

Ok before we begun start, I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or ANY of the characters

Ok before we begun start, I **DO NOT OWN** Inuyasha or **ANY** of the characters. I just love the show.

Kagome's Schedule: Art, Math, History, Theater Arts, English, Science, and Athletics.

A Lunch

Sango's Schedule: Art, Theater Arts, History, English, Math, Science, and Athletics.

A Lunch

Inuyasha's Schedule: Art, Math, English, Theater Arts, History, Science, and Track.

A Lunch

Miroku's Schedule: Math, Theater Arts, History, English, Speech, Science, and Track.

A Lunch

Naraku's Schedule: Football, History, English, Theater Arts, Math, Science, and Speech.

B Lunch

Kikyo's Schedule: Art, History, English, Theater Arts, Math, Science, and Athletics.

B Lunch

Kouga: Art, History, Theater arts, English, Math, Science, and Track.

A Lunch

Summery: Kikyo tells Kagome something and Kagome freaks. Inuyasha tells her why Kikyo said what she said.

_Chapter three: Living Hell_

_""_

"Now Lacey, What is the answer to number 24?" The Teacher asked

"Uh…7?" She answered.

"That is correct. What is the answer to number 25?" He asked again.

"Uh…7?" The class laughed.

"No Lacey. Kagome, what is the answer to 25?" The teacher asked. Kagome looked at her book.

"It's 48," Kagome answered.

"That is correct," the teacher said, turning to look at the board. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to find him asleep.

"Uh Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, shaking Inuyasha a bit. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"What time does this class end?" Kagome Asked.

"…Now," He answered before the bell rang. She sighed and gathered all her stuff.

"Page 466 is homework. Turn it in tomorrow or you get a zero," The teacher said before dismissing the students. Inuyasha walked out of the classroom and headed for his locker.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome yelled behind him. He looked over his shoulder and slowed down. Kagome caught up and looked at him.

"Do you know where History is?" She asked. He points to a door. "Oh, thanks," She answered. Kagome walked into that classroom and saw Sango talking to Rin and some guy. "Sango!" Kagome Yelled, waving. Sango looked up and smiled.

"Kagome, come here!" Kagome walked over to them. "Kagome this is..."

"We've met," Rin answered. Sango looked at her.

"You have? When?" She asked. Rin smiled.

"Naraku knocked her over." Sango frowned.

"Great, Naraku is now in this..." Rin laughed. Kagome just stared at the two. '_I don't understand this school_...' She sighs. Kagome saw Kouga looking at her. '_Oh god…_' she thought.

"Ignore him. Kagome this is Miroku," Sango said. Kagome looked at the guy. He had short dark brown, almost black, hair. He had blue eyes and was warring jeans and a white T. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Nice to me you, Kagome," Miroku replied. Kagome smiled and said back, "Same here." The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

""

Kagome walked into the theater art's room. She looked around and saw Kikyo in a corner. Kikyo looked at her and Kagome shuddered. She may not have known Kikyo well, but she already didn't like her. Kagome sat in a desk and looked at her hands. She saw two hands land in front of her. She looked up and saw Kikyo.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked. Kikyo chuckled.

"Yeah…why are you hanging with Sango and them?" Kikyo asked. Kagome was about to answer when Kikyo added, "Didn't anyone tell you Sango is a lesbian?" Kagome's eyes widened. Kikyo laughed. "Yeah, she is."

"I…how...Wha..." Kagome didn't know what to say. Kikyo laughed again and walked to a seat in the back of the room. Kagome looked at the wall in front of her. '_Sango a lesbian? How?_' She looked at her hands. She looked back up just as Inuyasha entered the class. '_Maybe Inuyasha would know!_' Kagome got up and ran to him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, I have to ask you something," Kagome started.

"Shoot," he responded. Kagome looked at her feet.

"Is Sango a lesbian?" She blurted out. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Kagome covered her mouth. '_Omg! It just came out!_' Kagome thought.

"No, she isn't…Where did you hear that!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked down and mumbled, "Kikyo..." Inuyasha growled.

"And you believed her!" Kagome kept looking down.

"I didn't mean to..." She said quietly. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her to her seat and made her sit. He sat by her.

"Look, Kikyo and Sango don't get along at all because of something that happened in 8th grade," Inuyasha started. Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Sango was talking to one of our old friends Kagura and Sango had said something that made Kagura upset. Sango said that Kikyo was kind of on the sluttish side, but she didn't mean it in a bad way. Kagura ran off and told Kikyo that Sango said that Kikyo was a slut and lost her virginity when she was in 5th grade. Well Kikyo went nuts and picked a fight with Sango, which she lost. Then Kikyo spread around the school that Sango was a lesbian. Some think she is, others don't," Inuyasha ended.

"Well how do some people know she's not then?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Because she has a huge crush on Miroku," Inuyasha laughed. Kagome giggled. Kagome smiled a bit. '_Well, at least I know that this will be an interesting year,_' Kagome thought.


	4. Someone Help Me!

Ok before we begun, I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or ANY of the characters

Ok before we begun, I **DO NOT OWN** Inuyasha or **ANY** of the characters. I just love the show. Although I might make up a few of my own characters...Lol

Summery: Kagome runs back into Naraku and wishes she didn't. But what if it's after school with no help? What will she do then?

_Chapter 4: Someone Help me!_

_""_

'_Great! I can't find my next class!! What do I do NOW?!' _Kagome thought, looking for the Keyboarding room. She turned the corner right as the bell rang.

'_Oh my god! You are kidding! I'm late!!' _She took off running down the hallway, still trying to find the room. She turned another corner, but this time running right into someone. She fell back, dropping all her stuff.

'_Oh this is not my day.' _She got up and started to pick up her stuff, but before she could grab her last note book, she was pushed back to the ground, her stuff falling back around her. She looked up to find someone she did not want to see. _'Naraku'_

"Hey there," he smirked.

"Hi," Kagome replied, starting to pick her stuff back up once again. Naraku just stood there watching. Once she had all her stuff in her arms, she stood up and looked at Naraku. He just watched her.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to know where the keyboarding room is. Can you help me out?" She asked, looking around before looking back at him. He smirked and grabbed her arm, starting to pull her down the hall.

"Eep!" She tried to keep up with how fast he was walking, but every once in a while she would stumble and almost fall. If it wasn't for him holding her up, she would fall. Finally he stopped pulling her and pushed her to a door. She stood there for a second in shock. He helped her? She turned and looked at him.

"Y-You Helped me? Wow...why?" She asked. He turned and pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"Don't know…bored I guess." With that, he walked off down the hall. She watched him walk away before turning. Kagome shook her head before walking into the class room.

""

Kagome watched the clock, tapping her pencil back and forth. Inuyasha turned and glared at her.

"Could ya cut it out?" He whispered in annoyance. Kagome shot a glare at him.

"Well excuse me! I want to know when we get out of here so why don't you go back to snooze vile!" She whispered back loudly. He glared at her and looked back up at the teacher. Time passed until the bell finally rang and students started to file out of the classroom. Kagome got up and turned to Inuyasha, who seemed to be sleeping again. The Teacher walked out just as Kagome tapped Inuyasha's on his shoulder. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kagome froze in place, her eyes fixed on his face. Inuyasha opened an eye and looked at her. Inuyasha turned to look at her, his eyes landing on her wrist.

"It's not smart to wake up a Hanyou…" He said, dropping her wrist.

"Oh...I…uh...Didn't know…" She replied, letting her hand fall to her side. He chuckled and got up from his seat, grabbing his stuff and walking out of the classroom. Kagome sat there for a second before getting up also and grabbing her stuff. She walked out of the classroom and headed to her locker. Finally she got outside, to see only a few people around.

'_Wow…everyone leaves fast…'_ She thought.

Kagome walked over to her bike, unhooking the chain from the bar. She climbed onto it before knowing something…her tires are flat. She let out a frustrating sigh then realized something else... This wasn't her bike. She stomped her foot and started down the side walk. She got a little a ways from school before getting an uneasy feeling she was being watched. She turned, but found no one so she continued to walk. She was about three blocks away from her house when she got that feeling again so she turned, but found no one. Once she turned around, a hand went around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She started to struggle and finally got the person's hand over her mouth off. She struggled and tried to turn and see who is trying to kidnap her, but the person kept her head looking foreword.

'_What am I going to do?' _Kagome thought. Finally she got an idea. She lifted her elbow slightly and jammed it into the person's stomach. The person grunted and released her. Kagome turned fast and became face to face with no one other then Naraku.

"You bastard!!" Kagome glared daggers at him. Naraku smirked and wagged a finger at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk...such a lovely woman like you shouldn't have such a colorful language. She snorted and stuck her finger up, pointing it into his chest.

"What is your deal!? You can't just sneak up behind people and give them a heart attack! What is going through your head!?" He raised an eye brow. She chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him. His other arm circled around her waist, pulling her closer. "Wh-What are you doing?" Kagome Shuddered. He chuckled again.

"You shouldn't go poking you finger in a guy's chest after you met them for just one day. You should also not elbow them then go mouthing off." He chuckled again. Kagome scowled and pushed agents his chest, trying to pry his arm away from her waist. Naraku leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "You're a very pretty girl, you know. You also look a lot like Kikyo." His tongue poked out of his mouth and started to trace her ear. Kagome froze at the way he was speaking, as a shiver of discomfort went down her spine when she felt his tongue trace her ear. She couldn't find her voice, but she once again tried to push herself away.

'_What am I going to do!? He won't get his hands off me! I barely know the guy!!' _She was starting to worry. She then felt his tongue trail down the side of her jaw line, then down the side of her neck. _'Oh my god! What is he doing!? Someone help me!'_ Just as she was about to cry out for help, Naraku released her hand and placed it on the back of her head, bringing his lips down on hers fast. Kagome stud there, her eyes wide with shock. She then used both her hands to try and push him off, trying to struggle her way away from him. He just pulled her closer, smirking at her intentions. Just as Kagome thought she was hopeless, someone's voice broke Naraku's horrid embrace.

"Naraku you bastard! Must you try and rape every new girl that comes to the school?!" Naraku let go of Kagome, who fell to the ground with a thump.

'_Rape? I-Is that what Naraku was going to do…?'_ Kagome thought.

"Heh…you need to mind your own business Miroku (A/N: Bet you thought it was Inuyasha)." Miroku scowled and walked over to Kagome, pulling her up by her arm gently. Kagome smiled at Miroku and then went behind him, grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Miroku glared darkly at Naraku. Naraku just smirked and looked at Kagome.

"We'll finish this later Kagome…" With that, he turned and walked away. Kagome sighed with relief and let go of Miroku's shirt.

"You alright, Kagome?" Miroku asked concerned. Kagome looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright. He rapes all the new girls at school?!" Miroku nodded.

"Yes, he does." Kagome stared at him with huge eyes.

"And Kikyo doesn't care!?" Miroku nodded his head.

"No she doesn't. She knows he does it and just laughs at it." Kagome stared at him with wider eyes. "You shouldn't walk home by yourself anymore Kagome. I suggest you walk home with Sango or Inuyasha from now on. Alright?" Kagome nodded.

"I would have walked home with Inuyasha, but he left before saying anything." Miroku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well from now on I want you to wait by the oak tree in the front on the school. Inuyasha usually sits on the branches of that tree after school." Kagome nodded. Miroku extended his arm out to her. "Shall I lead a lovely lady as you home?" Kagome giggled and hooked her arm with his.

"Yes you may." Miroku smiled and walked Kagome home, her giving him directions the whole way.

""

That's the end of this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer.

Halle


	5. Shall I Compare Thee To Lost Love?

Ok before we begun start, I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or ANY of the characters

Ok before we begun start, I **DO NOT OWN** Inuyasha or **ANY** of the characters. I just love the show.

Summery: Two months have passed since the Naraku incident. Kagome has become rather close to Sango, but wonders why Inuyasha, most of the time, avoids her. Inuyasha sticks to his promise he made to Sango, although, still doesn't seem to like to have Kagome around to much. Later, she finds out why, and ends up blowing up in his face. Will Inuyasha and Kagome become friends anytime soon, or will more problems erupt in between the two?

_Chapter 5:_ _Shall I compare thee to thy lost love?_

_""_

Kagome bolted out of her front door, calling out a quick bye to her mom and grandpa. _'I'm going to be late!! My homeroom teacher said if I was late again, she'd keep me in detention!'_ Kagome sprinted as fast as she could down the sidewalk, hoping she could get to school on time. She looked down at the watch on her wrist. _'Shit! I have seven minutes! I'll never make it on time! Fuck!' _

She laughed to herself lightly._ 'Man, I've been hanging with Sango to much.'_ She turned a corner and the school began to come into sight. _'Five minutes! Almost there!' _She turned into the school yard and ran into the school. She didn't even stop by her locker as she turned another corner fast, heading for the art room. _'Two Minutes!'_ The Art room came into sight. _'YES!'_ But before she could get there, someone came out of no where and knocked her over. She fell to the ground with a thump, the sound of the late bell ringing in her ears. She groaned. _'I was so close…SO CLOSE!' _She looked up and saw who had pushed her over. _'Oh no…'_ Naraku smile down at her and winked, turning and walking down the hall. Kagome glared at his retreating form, getting up and gathering all her supplies up. She walked into the art room, 'causing the whole class to look at her. The art teacher shook her head.

"Kagome, this is the seventh time you've been late this month. I left you off with a warning yesterday. Your detention is Friday right after school. Take your seat." Kagome groaned and sat down next to Sango, banging her head on the desk. As the teacher started to re-take role, Sango leaned over and whispered," Why were you late this time?" Kagome lifted her head.

"My brother thought it would be funny to turn off my alarm. I almost got here on time, but I bumped into Naraku in the hall, and he 'caused me to be late," she whispered back. Sango sighed.

"I suggest you watch your back, Kagome. Naraku and Kikyo have been talking quietly lately, always looking at you." Kagome groaned into her arms.

"Why me?"

"Ms. Higurashi! Something you'd like to share with the class?" Kagome lifted her head, her cheeks flushing a light pink as the class giggled. She shook her head. "Then keep your thoughts to yourself. You can't afford more detention." Kagome stuck her tongue out as the teacher turned her back. She started explaining something, but Kagome just tuned her out. She suddenly felt something hit her arm gently. She looked over and saw Sango had written something. She took the note and looked up at the teacher's back, before opening it and reading what it had to say. _'What are you doing Saturday?'_ Kagome pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote back, _'Nothing that I know of.'_ She pushed it over to her and turned back to the teacher, seeing that her back was still turned. Sango handed the note back saying, _'Miroku, Inuyasha, and I are having a movie night. You wanna come?'_ Kagome looked over at her and nodded. Sango smiled and turned to listen to the teacher, Kagome followed suit.

""

Kagome took a seat next to Miroku, who was happily eating his sandwich. He turned and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome shook her head. "Why?" She sighed

"'Cause I don't have any money and I was in such a rush this morning, I never got to pack my lunch." She rested her head on the palm of her hand. Sango sat down across from her.

"You not eating?" Kagome shook her head.

"I don't have money and didn't have enough time to pack one." Kagome leaped with joy when she saw Sango toss her an apple. She bit into it and munched on the apple piece happily. Sango giggled.

"So what movies are we going to be watching Saturday?"

"No chick flicks." They all looked over to see Inuyasha sitting down by Sango.

"Why not?" Pouted Sango. He snorted.

"'Cause. I can't stand having to sit through girly films." Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome set what was left of her apple on the table and started eyeing the bag of chips Inuyasha had on his tray. Sango followed her eyes and stifled a giggle.

"Hungry, Kagome?" Sango asked with a laugh. Kagome turned her gaze to her.

"Yeah! One apple isn't enough. I missed breakfast, too ya know!" Her stomach made a huge growling sound, her eyes shifting to the bag of chips once again. Inuyasha sighed and tossed the bag to her.

"There. Stop eyeing my food." She stuck her tongue out at him and opened the bag, nibbling of a chip. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So what kind of movie? Horror, Action, Romance?" Sango asked, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"No romance. To cheesy," Inuyasha replied.

"Come on, why not?" Kagome asked, looking at him. Inuyasha avoided her gaze, looking out the window in front of him, making her raise an eye brow.

"Because I'm not into that mushy crap. I say we watch a horror." Kagome and Sango groaned. "What?" Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, girls aren't into scary movies that much. Well, unless they have a guy to hold onto while they watch it, but that's about it. Hey! I agree! Let's watch a horror!" Sango and Kagome sent him a glare. "Never mind…I say we watch a comedy." Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"I've already seen enough comedies. What about action?" Miroku shrugged.

"Depends on the movie," Kagome said. Sango nodded. "How 'bout we choose a movie when we get to Sango's?" Everyone agreed and continued onto another conversation. While Miroku and Sango were in the middle of an argument, Kagome began to understand something. Inuyasha doesn't talk to her much, and he barely looks at her. She blinked a couple of times. When the B lunch bell rang, they all threw away what was left of their food and they all headed off to fifth period.

""

Kagome walked out of the school, looking for the tree that had Inuyasha in it. Ever since the Naraku incident, she would always meet up with someone, mostly Miroku or Inuyasha, Sango always had to go pick up her little brother. She finally found a tree that had the silver haired demon. She jogged over to the tree and stood under it, looking up at him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She waved up at him. He looked down at her and gave a small wave, looking off at something else. She sighed and crossed her arms. _'I don't think Inuyasha likes me very much. He never really talks to me,'_ Kagome thought. She let out a sigh and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Um…Inuyasha, do you think you could give me a ride today. I was such in a rush this morning I forgot my bike." She looked up at him. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and jumped down, landing right next to her.

"Come on." He started across the school yard, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kagome hurried after him, slinging her yellow bag over her shoulder. She caught up with him and walked a long side him.

"So what movie do you think we'll end up watching?" She asked, looking at him. He just shrugged and kept walking. She continued to walk along side him, started to get annoyed with him not speaking. "Ok, what is your deal?" She said stopping by a tree. Inuyasha stopped also and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"Don't you excuse me! You know what I mean. You barley talk to me and you barely look at me, and when you look at me you don't look me in the eye? What the hell is up with that?!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

"Get off my back! That's none of your business! I usually don't even hang out with new people like you anyway!" Kagome gapped at him.

"New!? I've been here for two months! I really don't think that's new that much!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Kagome yelled, grabbing onto his shoulder. Inuyasha turned fast and grabbed a hold of her wrist, then pushed her to where her back was agents the tree behind her. She let out a small gasp and looked up at him. His eyes barred into hers. He pinned her arms to her sides.

"Yo! Who I talk to and who I don't talk to is none of your concern. There is a reason why I don't talk to you much and there is a reason why I don't look at you! The only reason why we hang out together is because you are friends with Sango! If you weren't, we would have never spoken to each other!" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to pull herself together. She looked at her feet and started blinking back tears. _'I didn't mean for him to go all pissy on me…' _she thought. Inuyasha's nose twitched, as the air around him started getting a small sent of salt in it. His ears flattened to the side of his head. _'She's not gonna cry is she?'_ She sent of salt got stronger and he sighed. "Ok ok, don't cry, please." Kagome kept her head down. Suddenly she remembered something. _'My first day of school! Naraku said I looked like Kikyo!' _Kagome's head shot up and she glared up at him. Inuyasha jumped back slightly. _'What the fuck! She was just about to cry a few seconds ago!'_

"That's why you won't look at me or talk to me!" Inuyasha looked at her confused. "It's because I look like Kikyo isn't it!?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, and then they narrowed.

"Just because I haven't been here for a long time, doesn't mean I don't listen! Sango tells me more then you think! I know you and her went out! And since I look like her, you can't look me strait in the eye, 'cause if you do, you see her! You don't see me! And to tell you the truth…" she lowered her voice to where she was no longer yelling. "I don't think you'll ever see me as me. I just want to make a few friends and get through high school. I was hoping you'd be one of them, but I guess things don't always turn out how you want it." With that, she turned and started down the side walk. Inuyasha turns and watches her walk off, his eyes wide with shock.

"Wait!" Kagome turned and looked at him. Inuyasha sighed. "I thought you needed a ride?" Kagome scoffed.

"I'd rather walk…" And with that, she made her way down the side walk.

""

That's all for now. Please review.

_HDI_


	6. Change in the Wind

Ok before we begun start, I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or ANY of the characters

Ok before we begun start, I **DO NOT OWN** Inuyasha or **ANY** of the characters. I just love the show.

Summery: Friday comes, and Kagome isn't the same as she was. She seems more distant and quiet, lost up in her thoughts. Sango tries to find out what's wrong, but can't get anything out of her. She asks Inuyasha to find out what's wrong with her. Can he find out what's wrong with her, or will the fight that happened on Monday replay?

_Chapter 6:_ _Change in the wind_

""

"300!!"

"White Chicks!!"

"300!!"

"White Chicks!!"

"300!!"

"WHITE CHICKS!!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! CHOOSE A MOVIE!" The three teens turned and looked at the boy that was standing in the kitchen door way. Sango crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"You be quiet Kohaku! This does not concern you." Kohaku scoffed and walked up the stairs and to his room. Sango turned back to Inuyasha. "WE are watching White Chicks!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No we aren't! That's a chick flick and we are NOT watching a chick flick!" Sango gave him a glare and then looked at Miroku.

"You haven't spoken yet of which movie we are going to watch." Miroku blinked at her.

"That's because I don't think we should choose a movie till everyone is here." Sango grew quiet.

"Who cares if that wench is here or not!? She was supposed to be here earlier so it's her fault she comes and she doesn't get to watch the movie she wants to watch!" Sango gave him another glare.

"How can you say that?! She's our friend, Inuyasha! She has every right to give her vote on which movie we watch as all of us!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha scoffed and sat in one of the armchairs.

"Fine! We won't choose a movie till she gets here," he replied, crossing his arms. Miroku and Sango smiled.

""

Kagome made her way down the street. She felt so warn out. She stopped for a second and rested her hands on her knees. She had been running for a while. She had a large scrape on her right knee, both of her upper arms were beginning to take a purplish blue color, and she had a thin cut on her left cheek. She straightened her posture and walked up the stairs to her shrine and into her house. She knew her mom was still at work, her grandpa was probably working out in the back yard, and her brother was off with his friends.

She made her way up the stairs and to her room. She threw her bag onto the floor and fell onto her bed. She was so tired, but she had no time to rest. She was supposed to be at Sango's an hour ago. She got up and went to the bathroom. She had to clean herself up and then change clothes before heading over to Sango's.

""

Kagome crossed the street and ran up to Sango's house. She was another hour late. She had to bandage up her knee, clean the cut on her face then cover it with make up, and change the clothes. She had chosen a white shirt with a blue jean jacket over it to hide the bruises on her arms, and she wore jeans to hide her bandaged knee. She looked over herself once more, and then rang the door bell. She waited a few minutes. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door before it busted open. Sango pulled her into a tight hug.

"My goodness Kagome! Where have you been!? You're two hours late!" Sango said, pulling her away at arm length. Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, Sango. I had detention, then I had to go home and do chores, then I had to feed my little brother dinner before I was to head over here," Kagome answered, her tone not to convincing, nor her story. Sango watched her for a second. _'It doesn't take two hours to do all that,' _Sango thought, but she shook it off for now.

"Alright Kagome. Well come in come in! We've been waiting for you to come so we could choose a movie," She said, pulling Kagome into the house and closing the door behind her. Kagome giggled and walked into the living room. Miroku and Inuyasha turned and looked at her. Miroku smiled, and Inuyasha scowled. Sango walked up behind her and stood beside her. "Ok, now that everyone is here, let us decide on our movie. White Chicks!!" Inuyasha groined and got up.

"We are not watching a chick flick! 300!!" Sango laughed and shook her head.

"And WE are NOT watching some stupid movie about…What ever it's about!!" Kagome and Miroku snickered. While those two continued to argue about the two movies, Kagome walked over to the movie cabinet and looked at all the movies. Miroku came up beside her and looked at her jacket.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket?" He asked, looking at her. Kagome turned her head and looked at him.

"N-No not at all. I'm fine." She smiled at him and then went back to looking at the movies. Miroku eyed her a few minutes. _'What is she hiding?'_ Kagome smiled and pulled out a movie. She turned to the two bickering teens and clapped her hands. They both looked at her. She smiled. "Let's watch this!" She held up Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the ring. Miroku nodded in agreement. Sango looked at the movie and smiled.

"Ok! We'll watch it!" She grabbed it and walked over to the DVD player. Inuyasha scoffed.

"You only wanna watch it 'cause of that elf guy in it." Sango and Kagome looked at him and both said, "Duh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and fell back into the armchair. Miroku took his place back on the couch. Sango put the DVD in and sat next to Miroku, Kagome taking the spot on the other side of her.

""

Kagome couldn't keep her mind on the movie. She kept flashing back to the events that happened earlier that day. Sango kept throwing small glances her way. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to ask her in front of everyone. Sango grabbed the DVD remote and paused the movie. Everyone looked at her.

"I'ma go make some popcorn and get everyone drinks. I don't wanna miss anything so don't restart the movie," she said. "Come help me Kagome." She grabbed Kagome's wrist and started to pull her to the kitchen. Kagome blinked and followed her with a small ok. Sango pulled her into the kitchen and stood in front of her. Kagome blinked more at her.

"What?"

"You ok?" Kagome nodded.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sango crossed her arms.

"Your stuttering, not paying attention to the movie, not answering me when I tried to say something to you and you're wearing a jacket in 86 degree weather," she answered, raising an eye brow. Kagome twiddled her thumbs and looked at her feet.

"Nothing's wrong…really, "she said, looking back at the girl in front of her. Sango watched her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright whatever. Get a bowl out of the cabinet over there and I'll go ask what Inuyasha and Miroku want." Sango walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "What do you all want to drink?" Miroku looked at her and smiled. Inuyasha was just glaring off at the wall.

"Coke is fine with me, "Miroku said.

"I don't care," Inuyasha replied. Sango nodded and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his glare from the wall and looked at her.

"Hey Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"Can you do me a WITTLE favor, "she whispered again. He sighed.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Can you find out what's wrong with Kagome for me?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Why can't you do it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I've already tried. Please Inuyasha? Please please please please PLEASE!!" She whispered loudly. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine…whatever," he answered with a wave of his hand. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Kagome was going through the cabinets, trying to find a bowl that would be big enough for all the popcorn. Sango walked past her and opened the fridge door.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked, looking over at the quiet girl. Kagome turned around slightly.

"I'll just have water," she answered smiling. Sango blinked at her.

"Um…ok?" She grabbed three cokes from the fridge and set them on the counter. "You find a bowl yet?" Kagome said a small yes and set a big bowl by the microwave. Sango smiled and started to poor the popcorn into the bowl. "You sure you're ok, Kagome?" She asked again. Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine Sango, really."

""

Inuyasha tapped his finger's annoyingly on the arm rest. He couldn't concentrate on the movie. His thoughts kept moving back to the girl sitting only three feet away. He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as well. He sighed and leaned his head on the palm of his hand. His ears twitched slightly and he looked at the stairs. _'Looks like Kohaku and his little friend are gonna attack us with water guns. Well I'm out of here.' _Inuyasha got up and started to walk out of the room. The other three teens looked at him confused.

"Inuyasha where are you go…"

"ATTACK!!" Kohaku and his friend jumped out from the stairs and started to spray the three with water. Kagome jumped up and screamed, running into the kitchen. Miroku jumped up and charged toward the two, Sango following behind him.

"Kohaku! You little snot! Give me the gun!" Sango yelled, trying to grab her brother while he ran back up stairs, his little friend following. She charged after the two, Miroku following behind her.

""

"Why must he always do that?" Kagome asked herself, wringing the water out of her hair over the sink. Inuyasha walked in and grabbed an apple out of a basket on the counter.

"Looks like they got you good," he laughed. Kagome turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms at him.

"You need to shut it. Why didn't you warn us?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It wouldn't have mattered. They would have still gotten you." He took a bite out of the apple. Kagome scoffed and turned back around. She grabbed a dry kitchen towel and started to wipe the water off her face, not paying attention nor remembering that she was indeed wearing makeup that happened to be covering evidence of today's earlier events. She set the rag down and turned around. Inuyasha looked at her and his eyes narrowed slightly. "What happened?" Kagome froze and looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't what me." Inuyasha set the apple down and walked toward her, trapping her between him and the kitchen sink. Kagome blinked a second and touched her cheek. _'Oh no! The cut!' _She thought. She went to cover the cut, but Inuyasha's hand grabbed hers before she could. "What happened?" He asked again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Inuyasha glared at her slightly. He grasp her hand firmly and pulled her out of the kitchen and out to the back yard. He sat her in a chair and sat across from her.

"Tell me." Kagome sighed.

"Alright, but it's a long story," she replied. He shrugged.

"I got all day." She sighed again and began her story.

"It all started with detention," she began.

_"Flash Back"_

_Kagome stomped into the detention room. She was so mad at the moment. Inuyasha was now ignoring her completely. He wouldn't even look at her. _

_She handed the teacher her detention slip she had gotten earlier that week and took a seat in the back of the classroom. At least she wasn't the only person in here. There were about five other people. Two girls and the rest were guys. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. 30 minutes. 30 minutes and she'd be out of here. _

_Just when she thought this couldn't get worse, Naraku walked into the room, handing the teacher his form. The teacher took it and he took a seat by the window. Kagome glanced his way for a sec, before pulling homework out of her bag. She started to work on it, not paying attention to her surroundings. _

_She was so engulfed in doing her homework, she didn't relies that as the minutes passed, the kids in the room were one by one leaving the room. When she finally looked up from her work and saw that there were only three people left in the room. Her, Naraku, and the teacher. She let out a slow shaky sigh and looked at the clock. _'15 minutes and I'll be out of here,' _she thought. She just prayed…prayed to kami that the teacher did not leave the room, but it didn't look like she would get what she wanted. The teacher stood and announced that he would be right back, and walked out of the room. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. It was her and Naraku…the guy that has been after her since she ever came to this school…alone in a classroom with no supervision. She glanced at Naraku for a brief moment, only to find him not where he was a few moments ago._

"_Looking for me…?" Kagome turned sharply in her seat. Naraku leaned over, stopping only centimeters from her face. She got up swiftly and moved away from him. She turned her head and looked at the clock. She still had about 11 minutes left, but that didn't stop her. She packed up her homework and books and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going home," she replied sharply. Naraku glared at her and grabbed her arm roughly. She turned and looked at him. "What do you want? I have no time for you." He just smirked._

"_You still have that same mouth you did when we were last alone two months ago," he replied smugly. She rolled her eyes and jerked her arm away and proceeded to the door._

"_Yeah, and your still the same arrogant jerk you where that day two months ago." He grabbed her roughly by the arm again and spun her around. He grabbed her other arm just as rough and shoved her agents the wall. She winced at impact and dropped her bag. She glared up at him darkly. "Let go of me," she growled out. He just smirked._

"_Or you'll what? Scream? Call for help? Hit me?" He laughed darkly. She struggled to get away. His grip strengthened and he pressed his body agents hers. Her eyes grew huge and she struggled more. _'Please don't! Please don't let him do what I think he's gonna do!' _She begged in her head, but once again, it didn't seem she would get what she wanted. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, for Naraku slammed his mouth down over hers. Her eyes grew bigger. His tongue traced her lips before pushing into her mouth. She bit down hard on his tongue, the taste of blood filling her mouth._

"_Gah! You Bitch!" Naraku jumped back from her and covered his mouth with his hand. Kagome took this opportunity and grabbed her bag, bolting out the door. She swung her bag over her shoulder and ran down the halls. She ran out the front of the school and jogged down the steps. She bolted down the side walk. She didn't know where she was running, but all she knew was she had to get away from that school, away from Naraku. _

_She started to think of a quicker way to get home. She decided to take a short cut through the park. She turned into the park and stopped running. She leaned agents a tree and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She was so scared. That was the second time Naraku had tried to rape her. SECOND TIME! _'What did I do to deserve this?' _Kagome asked herself. She picked her bag off the ground and started to walk through the park. She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her._

"_Did you really think that you could get away from me that easy?" She froze and turned around slowly. Naraku smiled and continued to walk toward her. Kagome turned and broke off into a run. She ran through some trees, hoping to lose him in the mess of branches. She tripped over a root and fell onto her knees. She yelped when she felt pain shoot from her knee all the way up her leg. She looked back and saw he was not far behind her. She got back up and began to run again. She felt pain on her cheek, but ignored it._

_Naraku caught up with her easy and grabbed her arm once again. He jerked her back, making her drop her bag. She turned and tried to jerk his arm off._

"_Leave me alone!" She cried. She jerked her arm away, grabbed his shoulders, and lifted her knee, hitting him right in the groan. He yelped in pain and fell to his knees, holding himself. Kagome turned and picked up her bag, taking off once again._

_"Flashback ends"_

Kagome finished, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Inuyasha just looked at her with a blank face. She let out a shaky sigh and looked at her hands.

"I'ma kill him." Kagome looked up. Inuyasha got up and stomped into the house.

"Inuyasha wait!" She yelled, jumping up and following after him. He turned and looked at her. "Inuyasha don't worry about it, please. I'm alright.

He didn't get what he wanted." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right now. What if he tries it again? You can't get away all the time, Kagome. If he tries again, he might get what he wants!" He yelled. Kagome clinched her eyes, continuing to hold back tears.

"Inuyasha…please. Don't worry about this. I'll be more careful. Just don't go and get yourself in trouble," she said in a quiet tone, looking up at him. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Just be more careful, and try not to get detention," he said. Kagome nodded.

"Smug little brat. I swear he's gonna drive me insane one of these days." Inuyasha and Kagome turned and saw Sango and Miroku walk down the stairs. "Inuyasha why didn't you warn us my brother was gonna attack us with water guns?" Sango asked annoyed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"'Cause he would have gotten y'all anyway," he answered laughing. Sango glared at him, Miroku's gaze was lingering on Kagome. Sango looked at Miroku and raised an eye brow.

"Kagome…What happened to your face?" Kagome froze and Sango looked at her cheek.

"W-Well…you see…"

"When she was cooking dinner for her brother earlier, he was playing with one of the knives and accidentally cut her cheek," Inuyasha piped up. Miroku looked at him, but Sango kept her eyes on Kagome. Miroku shrugged.

"Ok. Let's get back to that movie!" Miroku walked back into the living room. Inuyasha laughed and followed him. Sango stayed where she was, her eyes staying on Kagome. Kagome suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

"What really happened?" Kagome sighed.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" Kagome said, looking at her. Sango nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the living room.

"On with the movie!" She yelled. Kagome laughed. _'I guess today wasn't so bad,'_ she thought.

""

Woo! That was a long chapter. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Lol I hope you liked it. Review! I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

HDI


	7. AN

Hey everyone!

I know it's been a while since my last chapter for all my stories, but things have been hectic with all the things that have been going on! Going into college, friends going into the military, family stuff! It's just been everywhere, but I'm picking back up! I've been writing all day for all three of my stories and I should be finished with two of them by tonight or tomorrow morning! But I will say that I'm thinking about changing my Harry Potter story up a bit. I was planning on doing each year, but I'm not sure if I want to do that anymore. I'm thinking about combining two years at a time that way it's not dragging on and on. What do you think? Leave a review and give me your opinion.

Safrin


End file.
